User talk:JustSomeDude.../Archive II: Sept. 2013 - Nov. 2014
First Message Mine! ಠ◡ಠ Mwuahaha! --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:13, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's not the same as a virgin talk page. 22:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Still. ಠ◡ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Your evil stare emoticon is dwarfed by the Creepy Law gif above. Just sayin'. 22:17, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::ಠ◡ಠ ಠ◡ಠ ಠ◡ಠ ಠ◡ಠ ಠ◡ಠ ..What? ಠ◡ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) re 722 Thank you for the answer Naruto 45 (talk) 04:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Avatar I deleted his avatar, I don't think it was necessary to ban him here though. re:Bot Rights Bot rights granted for JustSomeBot.... Take care and be careful. MasterDeva (talk) 09:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Script Honestly can't remember which one, but here is my global.js Maybe copy and paste it, and remove one by one until you find the right one? (I checked the code and none of them mention doing it, so it must be part of another). 13:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Anime vs. Manga Image War I beg your pardon! You clearly don't know anything about good breast avatars. I will explain to you how your avatar is inferior to mine: *Canon breasts are always so small and two-dimensional, while animated breasts can move and jiggle. Your breasts ain't gonna jiggle, they're just stiff, meaning they're fake. Real breasts jiggle. *Your breasts are sketchy. This means they're rough. This means they're hard. Mine are completely animated. Therefore, yours are harder than mine. *Your breasts are such inferior choices that you feel the need to have a tongue to enhance it. Good breasts should be able to work alone. *Cleavage. And by the way, they're real, and they're spectacular. 04:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images All done. 22:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) So how do I get the image Licensed? 04:01, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Featured Articles Forum Yo JSD, is it possible to make the second part of the featured articles forum? You don't need to hurry, just please keep it in mind and do it as soon as you have time. Thanks. 17:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Poll template I believe sff9 is looking into it... from tomorrow to sunday I won't be available. If you still need help contact me again next week. Mountain Ricky and George Mach So, I went into the episode to search for them, and they were shown, but only from a very bad overhead view. http://puu.sh/5pTar.jpg. 13:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Discussions It's actually a different scenario on that forum since an admin stated that the forum was inactive (forums have been archived in the past by admins for these reasons). Anyways, I posted on the forum. 00:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate! This file is so fucked up! Can you do anything to fix it so that the blank version appears? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doflamingo_and_Issho_Capture_Law.png Hi JSD, I answered on the chat mod forum (though there's nothing much I can say, except that rules are rules…) and am in the process of deleting JPGs. About the other active discussions, I try to follow them, but when I have nothing to say I usually don't say anything… About Gal's post just above, just to be clear: I never "stated that the forum was inactive". The forum was inactive. For the discussion to stay active, either some input has to be brought, or a poll has to start, or something, but it makes no sense having a list of active discussions with half of them being dead for months! Only my opinion though, can be discussed of course. Re:Bot Edits As long as they're spread out (which they are), there's no need to use a bot account, as the forum stated. 00:20, December 8, 2013 (UTC) 20 edits is hardly bloating the recent changes. As the forum stated, a bunch of edits can be done, as long as they're spread out, which 20 or so every few days is. Also, these being hidden is a bad thing, since there can definitely be errors. 00:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Accidently didn't add my reason why, so here. Correct me if I'm wrong, but here http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jora_Ten_Years_Before_Dressrosa_Arc.png you can see a cigarette in her mouth. 22:27, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 Archiving Issue The 0 days thing looks like it was just a glitch in the system causing to display the current time rather than the time of the last edit. Purging the page fixed it (click on the current time in the top-right corner of the screen below your username), but all closed forums will probably be affected until they're purged, or when they're viewed by an anon, or when the system updates them on its own. Doesn't seem like it's a huge issue, especially given how useless the number of days is given how frequently we mark redlinks and stuff. 07:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: various things Hi JSD, I'll follow these discussions, thank you. About the Genocyber forum, maybe you should empty your cache (ctrl-shift-R on the page should probably work) or something, 'cause for me it says "closed for 5 days". Forum Hey JSD, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Bot Edits Didn't mean to rename as many as I did. I forgot to clear my queue. 17:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kid Images Are you sure that we should entirely remove "Portrait" from the filename of portrait images? MasterDeva (talk) 01:28, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ಠ◡ಠ NO prob bro .. Better late than Never and Better something than Nothing ^_^ Thanks for the greetings.. re: Couple things Hello, the forum header text is on , and it is not locked. Feel free to change it as you see fit. As for Category:Images Used only at Talk Pages, I am not its creator (I only renamed it). ST is right that images used only on user talk pages are not to be systematically deleted. If they are used to show something that cannot be shown using another "legal" pic, then they shouldn't be deleted. (Thus, images used for decoration are not concerned.) Now, the image in question does not fall in this category IMO. It could have been a mere link. So I think it could/should be deleted. Not implying it's a serious problem if it isn't. About the ST forum, I think it's long and boring enough, not sure it's worth adding there. About : I took a look, but that's really hard to debug. Guys at Wikia probably have made some changes that broke the way the javascript toggler works. Maybe Levi would be of more help than me. Re:Slider Image Done and done. The for the anime is now the inside of the Colosseum. 03:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Poll Rules I'll do it for sure, thank you very much! As I said, I dind't know where I could find the already present rules, otherwise I would have already used that "way". --Meganoide (talk) 19:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for the second link. I mean: I already read the first one, don't think I'm lazy! But it seemed there was something missing. Too many things were not said, probably because the people who wrote the messages already knew the "first part" of the rules. I will be happy to ask you any other question! --Meganoide (talk) 00:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) You know... Rather then undoign the divid on the forum about ST, you could just fix where the splits are And yes, in the past we have divided topics that got long because it makes editing + reading a nightmare. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I was meaning I meant: we're accusing him of "destroying" the wiki, I don't know if a little accusation about that "crime" would be useful. Do you confirm Videogamep's words, when he says we have to add all the proofs of his behaviour? Really I have to past a hundred links of his undoings? Tooooo much work!! --Meganoide (talk) 01:06, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Movie characters manga infobox Then what about Saga and Musshuru? They have their manga infobox images. 05:28, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Raw use Ok. Thanks. I thought raws were required all the time. If not, I will make sure to use them only when text is in the image. Montblanc Noland (talk) 00:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dugong's Name Nope, just "Dugong" in the credits, and "Kung-fu Dugong" on One-Piece.com (ignore the engrish in the url). 05:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) re: Your sandboxes Lol, you guys sure are cleaning stuff up. I hereby give ya'll permission to remove 'em as you see fit. :) An Idea... Meet me in chat the next chance you get! 11:58, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Videos The more complaints the staff get, the sooner they'll cancel the experiment/update. So definitely email them, complaining about how shitty the videos are and how much of assholes they are for forcing unwanted updates down our throats without any warning. Also, get your butt on the chat more often (,_, ) 20:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) 'Civilian' in the Affiliations/Occupations field of infobox Please, take part in this discussion: Forum:'Civilian' in the Affiliations / Occupations field of infobox. Ruxax (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Cavendish Please wait for 754 raw. --Klobis (talk) 02:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) That 754 map shows him as Cabbage. --Klobis (talk) 01:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat I'll have a talk with Staw, as for the skype thing, I'm not going there much now same for the wiki, just been busy doing other stuff, but even if I'm absent please do tell about any problems that I can help out with such as this, thank you. User:X-RAPTOR 13:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ace Dies image The scene of Ace's death is here.--Capitán Noot (talk) 06:10, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Blog on editing Check out my guide on editing, and if possible, tell me if there's any mistakes or if I forgot something. Thanks! 02:46, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Boo typos! è_é On another note, you're perfectly welcome to write down any advice for beginners in the comments. I think it'll be great if experienced users would do it. 13:13, September 11, 2014 (UTC) GFR Hey JSD, you into Grand Funk Railroad? --I'm not a coward I've just never been tested; I like to think if I was I would pass (talk) 00:09, September 18, 2014 (UTC) re:Temp Admins Yeah, I know when power goes to someone's head, even though I know you two will not go that far. How about this: if Gal does not die down within two weeks, we will start the election for new admins. You and Kage can become prime candidates (if you want), you'd have my votes. 00:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) So in the event of the new admin elections, will that be on a seperate blog/page somewhere? AsuraDrago 00:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, two weeks is too long. As for electing, we do it in forums. 01:05, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Edit counts I HAVE SURPASSED YOU AGAIN! HA, BEAT THAT >:D Also, mind passing up some active discussions for me so I can put my opinions? 22:14, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: blog No, I haven't, sorry. Technically you should not feed the trolls, so don't make a fuss everytime galaxy hits this wiki, otherwise you will give him the response he is searching for, but it's fine. Unfortunatly, he seems to hit the wiki when I'm not around, so I can't help you guys much :( Image Reverts It's good that images are no more revertable, but a revert should be done on Nigeratta's profile's image. The one used now has the TV logo in the corner, so it's awful! PS Now for normal users it is impossible to upload new images: I think it's a bad side effect. Is it a side effect? --Meganoide (talk) 15:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Awakened Zoans Even if you locate the timecode where it states "Awakened" Zoan users lose/trade their intelligence for increased abilities and heightened aggression, it might simply be an anime exclusive addition. If you can find a corresponding statement in the manga, then by all means, change it. It's just that this wouldn't be the first time Toei fabricated extra dialogue simply to fill a few more frames. The Will of Deez (talk) 16:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) re:Perhaps he is reasonable after all... Before I make the request, I have a few issues with doing it. # Are we sure we can trust him? One minute he is vandalizing, next he is making demands in a hostage situation style. # It says that his account is permanently closed after disabling it for 30 days, and cannot be reopened. Apparently, even his information is erased, and no back up anymore. I don't think renaming is possible (though I am not certain about this). # Should we ask the majority editors on what they think of this "deal"? They may not be pleased to negotiate with someone as nasty as Gal. My main concern is number 1. Please give me your opinions. 04:27, September 27, 2014 (UTC) "Mrs. Whatever"? That sorta breaks the . 04:28, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I know about Mr. Whatever, and whatnot. Hm... okay, if you trust him around 90% or so (hopefully he'd keep his end or the staff refuses, which we can't be held responsible for). 04:40, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've sent the request. It should take 2-3 business days, so maybe Tuesday or Wednesday. 04:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I got a response, they said he has to request the renaming himself via the address he used to disable his account. It would not affect his edits and everything. Please pass this message to him, since I don't know which account he is using. 03:43, September 28, 2014 (UTC) re:Regarding the forum Episode 308 errors Episode 308's long summary and anime notes are incorrect and should be deleted or replaced, they are describing episode 309 DiscordSparkle26 (talk) 13:06, September 30, 2014 (UTC) DS Congratulations Congratulation for becoming an admin. Could you edit this blog comment to clear the cache? It registers for broken file links while there aren't any. MasterDeva (talk) 11:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :The issue appears to persist. Please tell me if you encountered any problem. MasterDeva (talk) 15:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, the link didn't work when I first saw this, so I thought another admin took care of it. Is it better now? 16:26, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, thank you. MasterDeva (talk) 17:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Anime/Manga Hub here's the blog.It's short but explains the subject I guess. Editing Policy Forum Yep, getting around it right now. Literally been busy the last couple of days that I haven't been able to get on my laptop at all. I'll try to contribute to each section. 01:12, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Diez Barrels and Drake Basically, Diez Barrels is pretty much confirmed to be Drake's father. And Drake is the "Dory" who was told to bring the pirates some booze in the latest chapter. Here's a link to Aohige's explanation post on Arlong Park forums. 14:57, October 29, 2014 (UTC) No No, I didn't post in the wrong section on purpose. History Section The talk page actually said to use Post timeskip and not what you moved it to. SeaTerror (talk) 01:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I was eating dinner and doing my homework, so I was away from the computer, sorry for missing you :P What did you want to talk about? 00:57, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Bot I'll try to do it on tomorrow or sunday:) Marineford arc infobox image Remember to remove the images of the edit war, to remove Gal's pride. --Meganoide (talk) 17:41, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Bot hey jsd,I'm running the bot but i'll be off line,check out a bunch of random edits and if it's screwing up something just block it and i'll fix it later:) done:)